1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid flow manifolds coupled to medical devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a bracket used to connect a manifold to a venous reservoir of a medical bypass system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Manifolds are employed in a variety of different procedures including, for example, heart/lung bypass procedures, and a wide variety of procedures in which it is desired to control a number of different fluids flowing to or from a patient. One example of such a manifold is the prior art manifold 10 shown in FIG. 1.
Manifold 10 has a fluid flow tube 12 for transporting a variety of different pressure laden fluids through manifold 10. Valves 16 are coupled to the tube 12 such that the stopcocks 14 of valves 16 selectively direct fluid between tube 12 and ports 17 of respective valves 16. Ports 17 are selectively coupled through tubes to a variety of different systems and fluid containers. Valves 16 of manifold 10 are joined to a plate 18. A cushioned adhesive material 19 is disposed below plate 18.
With reference now to FIGS. 1-3, it is common for manifold 10 to be coupled to a venous reservoir 20 during a medical procedure. Examples of such medical procedures include bypass procedures, specifically heart-lung bypass procedures in which various fluids are injected through ports 21 in the lid 22 of a reservoir 20 into the body 23 of the reservoir 20. The fluids then flow through a port (not shown) in the bottom of reservoir body 23 to the patient, e.g., through a continual drip process. Reservoir 20 is employed in conjunction with an oxygenator system.
Since a variety of different fluids converge into reservoir 20, reservoir 20 acts as a central operational station for the collection and control of fluids during a bypass procedure. Consequently, mounting manifold 10 onto reservoir 20 enables control of fluid flow from a central location without commingling the fluid within manifold 10 with the fluid in reservoir 20. Manifold 10 may be desired for monitoring certain vital fluids when the ability to control the flow of such vital fluids is at a premium, for example.
By coupling manifold 10 to a stable object, manifold 10 does not need to be held by a practitioner. In order to couple manifold 10 to reservoir 20, the lid 22 of reservoir 20 has a socket 24 thereon for receiving the plate 18 of manifold 10. Socket 24 is coupled to lid 22 adjacent a peripheral edge 25 of lid 22.
However, manifold 10 is difficult to insert into socket 24. In addition, once coupled to reservoir 20, it is difficult for the practitioner to manipulate the stop-cocks 14 and ports 17 of manifold 10. One reason for this difficulty is the proximity of manifold 10 to lid 22 of reservoir 20. Particularly when a practitioner is wearing gloves covered with fluid such as blood, medicament, or contrast fluid, it is difficult to grasp ports 17 or stop-cocks 14. Lid 22 of reservoir thus interferes with any attempt to insert or remove manifold 10 from socket 24 or to manipulate stopcocks 14 or ports 17 while manifold 10 is disposed within socket 24.
For example, particularly when a sterile field must be maintained and the practitioner is required to wear gloves covered with fluid, it is difficult to exchange tubing on ports 17 while plate 18 is positioned within socket 24. In such circumstances, practitioners are sometimes required to remove manifold 10 from socket 24 in order to couple or decouple such tubes or other devices to manifold 10. The practitioner is then required to replace manifold 10 within socket 24, which is again a difficult process.
Optionally, the practitioner removes a used manifold 10, discards the used manifold 10, then couples the tubes or other devices to the new, clean manifold 10 and inserts the new manifold 10 into socket 24. This option, however, is time consuming and highly inefficient from a cost and supply standpoint.
Yet another difficulty with manifold 10 is that manifold plate 18 is unstable, wobbling with respect to lid 22. This difficulty is ameliorated somewhat by the placement of a cushioned adhesive strip 19 under plate 18. The adhesive strip 19 may be used in an attempt to secure plate 18 to lid 22. However, strip 19 can lose its adhesion, particularly in the center of strip 19 and particularly after repeated recoupling of manifold 10 to lid 22. This can cause strip 19 to be positioned above the lid 22, as shown in FIG. 3.
Even if the strip 19 does not lose its adhesion, the adhesive nature of strip 19 can complicate coupling and decoupling of plate 18 to socket 24. In addition, the requirement of an adhesive material in addition to the rigid material used for plate 18 adds expense and complicates the manufacturing process. Furthermore, the proximity of both plate 18 and valves 16 to lid 22 makes the entire manifold 10 susceptible to damage from lipids or other fluids leaking onto lid 22.